


【双豹／金黑】Eternal（全）

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹／金黑】Eternal（全）

*大天使艾瑞克×小恶魔特查拉  
*你们可能看出来了我就是喜欢写反差  
*私设如山，ooc算我的

——————————————————

遗落之地的风从来没停过，将那些自战争留下来的东西从地上卷起，被风向不知道哪个方向吹着，像是在故意逗着那个跌跌撞撞捡着东西的小身影。

特查拉用宽大的袍子裹着自己，一小步一小步地挪着，时不时弯下腰去捡地上零星散落的白的耀眼的羽毛。

风很大，他需要将自己的小翅膀紧紧贴着后背，低着脑袋缓慢地走才不至于被吹倒。

黑色的泥土踩上去很坚硬，却时不时突然从土里冒出一截骷髅手臂抓住他的脚腕，扯住他的袍子。这些骷髅没什么攻击性，但是非常碍事，尤其是对于幼体形态的特查拉来说。

“呀！”

特查拉被绊倒在地，发出小小的惊叫。他的袍子在不知道第几次被扯之后终于被扯破，怀中小心翼翼捧着的羽毛顿时散了一地，被风一掀就散的更开了。

还来不及爬起来，特查拉慌慌张张地把自己破了一块的袍子铺开罩在羽毛上压住，下了增重咒语的袍子能够让这些羽毛不会被风吹走更多。

被风吹得踉踉跄跄地站起，特查拉皱着眉头去捡被风刮远的羽毛，好不容易捡好了一些，转头一看立刻就气鼓了脸。

袍子很稳地铺在地上，但是一个很明显的突起正在缓慢地在袍子里移动，一会后，一只抓着一把羽毛的骷髅手从袍子下移出，举高了些，在风吹过来的时候嘎吱嘎吱地松开了骨头。

羽毛自由了。

“……”

特查拉冷着小脸，背后被风吹地直晃的紫色的小翅膀用力一振，立时之间迎风而长变成了巨大的黑色翅膀包裹住了他，再张开时，那个小小的身影已经不见，只有一个身材修长的青年。

变大的手掌可以轻而易举地抓住刚才还需要捧在怀里的羽毛，特查拉面无表情地走到自己的袍子旁，抬脚就对着那只作死的手冷酷地踩了下去。

“咔……”

清晰的碎裂的声响从脚下传来，特查拉看见风中被吹着翻滚的羽毛，脚下又用力碾了碾。

……

半月后，特查拉穿着白色的小袍子出现在遗落之地的边缘，和之前穿的那一件破烂的袍子不一样，这一件是他不知道从苏睿哪里偷来了多少药水去换才从堕天使那里换来的。

堕天使们虽然堕落到了深渊，却仍然喜欢穿白色的天使袍，除了天使，也只有他们知道这种袍子的制作方法了。

特查拉用捡来的羽毛掩盖了自己的翅膀，这让他看上去和天使连最后的区别也没了。实际上，他比大多数的天使，看上去要圣洁得多。

就算是真正的天使，也很难有这样纯洁懵懂的眼神。卷翘的睫毛下乌溜的黑眸里像盛着一泓水，透彻澄净，一眼见底。

通往人界的门有两个，深渊一个，天界一个，都在和遗落之地的交界处。没有他父王的准许，他始终走不了深渊的门，所以特查拉花费了大量的时间去将自己捣鼓成天使的样子，穿过遗落之地，混在天使里去走天界的门。

不像深渊之门，去往人界的恶魔多到排队要排上好几天才能排到自己，必须进行管理才能保持秩序，天界之门少有天使出入，天生的高傲让天使们不屑于人族的一切，所以天界之门长时间处于无人管理的状态，可以随意出入。

有惊无险地和几个从门那边出来的天使擦肩而过，特查拉看见前方有一个天使正慢悠悠地走着，背影看上去很高大。而且这个天使和特查拉见过都的不一样，他的头发梳成了在人类里流行的脏辫，这种有些叛逆的发型别说是天使了，就是恶魔也少有尝试的。

如果长的不好看，梳这个发型真的很丑。想起他见过的几个梳脏辫的恶魔，特查拉在心里暗自想。

小步跟在那个天使的身后，特查拉忍不住紧张地揪着翅膀上对他来说有些过长的羽毛，在心里不停地催促着前面走路忒慢的天使。

“啊！”

没注意前面的天使是什么时候停下的脚步，特查拉迈着小短腿直接撞了上去，控制不住地向后栽倒在地上，翅膀被陡然压住疼得他眼睛里立刻就蕴上了雾气，在摩擦之下好不容易小心翼翼黏上去的羽毛也被蹭掉了好几根。

还没来得及看清发生了什么，特查拉就感觉自己被一只手揪着衣领提了起来，在半空中对上一双凌厉的眼。

特查拉看清这个提着他的天使的一霎那就懵了。

这眼睛这鼻子这嘴巴，天啊他长得真好看……

但是怎么那么眼熟呢？

电光火石之间，特查拉想起了父王给他看过的一个天使的画像。

“特查拉，记住这个鸟人，现在所有的鸟人里，就这个最厉害，看见他就跑知道了吗？”

记忆中画像上的脸和眼前的脸重合，特查拉觉得自己的心开始颤抖。他瘪瘪嘴，腮帮子上的肉鼓鼓的，大眼睛里雾气迅速聚拢，眼看着就要掉下泪来，却又怕惹怒了这个天使中的战神而拼命憋着泪。

“这是哪里来的小恶魔，”艾瑞克看着手中装天使的小恶魔一副被欺负的委屈样子，挑了挑眉，“哭什么？我又不吃了你。”

“……嗝……那你……你放我下来……呜……”

特查拉小心地将自己的手搭上抓住自己衣领的大手试图掰开，同时眼泪还是没憋住地顺着脸庞一串串地落了下来。

艾瑞克提着他的手抖了抖，特查拉粘了半天的羽毛立时就像落叶一样刷拉拉地落了个干净，露出两片单薄的蝙蝠翼。

被一点也不温柔地放到地上，特查拉扭头看见自己光秃秃的恢复原样的翅膀，没忍住又稀里哗啦地哭出一串眼泪。

“……恶魔的小屁孩都这么喜欢哭的吗？”

艾瑞克伸手捏了捏小恶魔嫩嫩的脸蛋，还提着扯了扯。

“……”特查拉觉得这个鸟人真的好幼稚，他用小手拍开艾瑞克的手，拯救了自己的脸，用有些抖的哭腔不服气地开口：“只是幼体形态泪腺发达而已，不是我想哭的！”

用袖子擦干净了眼泪，特查拉红着眼转身向只有两三步距离的门走去，却只刚刚迈出去一步，眼前就立刻被大片的白色挡住。

愣愣回头，特查拉看见艾瑞克盯着他，有点痞气地笑着，极具攻击性的俊美面庞英俊得不像话，刚才拢起来的翅膀此时完全张开，巨大的白色羽翼轻而易举地将特查拉小小的身子围在包围圈中，就像纯白的牢笼。

“哦，原来你只是幼体化而已啊，”艾瑞克看着小孩仰着漂亮的小脸蛋愣愣地抬头看着他，眼里浮现一抹兴味，“那你变回原样给我看看，我就放你过去。”

如今神魔两界互不干涉，不相往来，分外和平，却也让艾瑞克感到无聊。他对恶魔感兴趣很久了，但奈何每一个见到他的恶魔都跑的飞快，根本不给他机会上前进行友好交流的机会。

好不容易逮到一个，傻乎乎自己送上门来的，怎么可以轻易放过。

特查拉反应了好半天才反应过来，他思考了一下，低头看了看自己穿着的小袍子，咬了咬唇。

“我变给你看，你先把翅膀收起来，转过去。”

“为什么？我怎么知道你会不会跑掉？”

“我说给你看就一定会给你看的！只是……这个袍子不是我的袍子，不会跟我一起变大的……我要先把它脱下来。”

艾瑞克听着，嘴角的弧度翘得更高了。

他突然想起在人界时听过的关于恶魔的形容：媚若荼糜，艳若罂粟。

望进特查拉清澈的双眼，艾瑞克缓缓地开口：

“就这样脱。”

“！！！”

流氓！

————————————————————

就在特查拉开始委委屈屈地解腰带的时候，艾瑞克的耳朵敏感地捕捉到了翅膀在空气中扇动的气流声，眉头一皱，手臂朝下一挥，刚刚落了满地的羽毛立马就被吹得无影无踪。

大手一捞就托着特查拉软软的小屁股将他抱在怀里，手往上托了托让特查拉的大眼睛可以和他平视，感受到小家伙的挣扎，艾瑞克凑上去响亮地在软软的小脸蛋上啵了一口，语气十分之欠揍地开口：“好像有别的天使过来了，你别乱动，我帮你把翅膀遮一下。”

说着一只手就摸上了眼馋已久的紫色的小翅膀，像个变态一样在精致的拐骨上捏捏摸摸。

“……你刚刚如果不把我的羽毛弄掉现在就不用麻烦了。”

“你这个大小的天使可长不出那么大片的羽毛。”

艾瑞克覆在小翅膀上的手开始从手心里发出白色的光亮，柔和的光顺着小小的翅膀游走，很快，暗紫色的翅膀表面就被一层蓬松的绒羽覆盖。

特查拉试着动了一下翅膀，发现这羽毛真的像长出来的一样，不禁睁大了好看的眼睛发出小小的惊呼。

艾瑞克看着特查拉好奇地在自己怀里扭头看着变得肉嘟嘟的翅膀，小手抓着自己的天使袍的衣襟，卷翘的睫毛忽闪忽闪的，只觉得心里充满了膨胀的满足感。

好可爱好可爱好可爱抱回去抱回去抱回去……

小家伙的成体形态一定超好看，真是想想都快控制不住自己了呢！

“艾瑞克你在这里呀，我们找了你好……额，这是……你儿子？”

一个女性天使收起翅膀从空中落下，视线立马就被艾瑞克怀里抱着的小孩吸引了过去。

“哎呀长的真可爱……”

“这是我媳妇。”不动声色地退后一步躲开了朝他怀里伸开的手，艾瑞克开口就是一句惊雷。

“！！！”这是那个天使。

“！！！”这是特查拉。

特查拉立马就红了脸，他想开口反驳却顾忌着会让自己露馅的四颗尖牙而不能说话，只伸出小手恼火地去扯艾瑞克的脸，却被艾瑞克抓住放到嘴边落下一吻。

艾瑞克深情地看着气鼓鼓的特查拉，深情地说：“好了好了别生气了，是我昨天太不节制了，我道歉我道歉……”

“哎呀……”女天使被这庞大的信息量闹红了脸，她看着特查拉羞愤的表情，瞬间脑补了一大堆东西：难道是艾瑞克兽性大发将小情人做的腰酸背疼走不了路只好幼体化被抱着？！

伸出玉手不轻不重地拍了一下艾瑞克的肩，她嗔道：“你真是太不体贴了，真以为谁都能承受的住你那蛮牛一样的力气？不过说来你居然都有爱人了，我的那帮姐妹们恐怕有的哭了。”

艾瑞克将特查拉的脑袋按到怀里，立马被他用尖尖的小牙冲着鼓涨的胸肌咬了一口，艾瑞克只觉得胸口一疼，然而疼痛散去后留下的酥麻的感觉让他忍不住吞咽了一口唾沫。

保持着表情问那个天使找他有什么事吗，女性天使了然一笑。

“原本想请你帮忙修补一下大殿上断掉的雕像的，不过你是要带着爱人去人界玩吗？那就不打扰你了，拜拜。”

冲从艾瑞克怀里露出乌溜溜的眼睛偷看她的特查拉眨眨眼，翅膀一挥就飞远了。

特查拉只觉得天使姐姐笑的真好看，下一秒还没反应过来就被艾瑞克抱着冲过了两界之门进入了黑黝黝的空间通道。

陡然暗下来的视线让特查拉忍不住闭上眼，然后他听见那个讨厌的大天使的声音从头顶上响起。

“把眼睛睁开。”

特查拉慢慢地睁开眼，发现自己又被白色的羽翼环绕着，洁白的羽毛将自己围了个结结实实，身下温热的触感告诉他自己正躺在天使的翅膀上，而这翅膀的主人正撑着双手压在他上方，那双摄人的眼一眨不眨地看着他。

有些不自在地扭头，特查拉开口小声问道：“我们到人界了吗？”

“不，这里是两界之间的空间狭缝，再走一点就能出去了。”

“那我们为什么不走？”

想起刚才这个天使的玩笑话，特查拉就觉得和他呆在一起的每一秒都分外难熬。

“不急，”艾瑞克的蔫儿巴坏的语气让特查拉有些警惕，“小甜心，我们这也算是认识了，我是艾瑞克，你叫什么名字？”

“……特查拉。”

“特查拉，”在齿间念了念这个名字，艾瑞克满意地笑开，抬起一只手在特查拉的惊呼声中迅速地扒掉了小恶魔穿着的天使袍丢出自己的包围圈外，目光灼灼地盯着他盈着一汪水一样的眼睛，“好了宝贝，现在，变回去。”

特查拉现在全身上下只有腰间围着一个围腰挡住重点部位，手脚紧张地都不知道往哪里放。

“你！你！你怎么可以这样！”

艾瑞克歪歪头，无辜地眨眼：“我怎样啦？是你说不能穿着袍子变回来的，我只是帮你脱掉而已啊。”

被艾瑞克的无赖气的不知道说什么好，特查拉抬腿泄愤似的在他胸膛上蹬了一下。

“给你看了就立马放我走！”

艾瑞克被这小猫爪子一样的力气撩的心痒痒，却还没来得及多荡漾一会，就被眼前发生的景象吸引了全部的心神，甚至不自觉地屏住了呼吸。

特查拉小小的身体逐渐拉长，肉乎乎的四肢变得修长，挺拔，覆上了一层漂亮的肌肉。锁骨优美，腰肢纤细，双腿像是被一点一点打磨出的一样修长美好。胯上松松地搭着一条黑色的围腰，拦住了人鱼线的底部和某处，让人更想一探究竟。稚嫩的五官一点一点绽放出惊人的媚色，深黑色的眼被艳丽的紫色替代，更添风情。这紫色也出现在他蜜色的脖颈、手臂、胸膛、腰肢上，形成藤蔓一样蜿蜒的魔纹，勾勾绕绕，和皮肤的蜜色交映，精致漂亮。

暗紫色的翅膀颜色加深变成黑色，因为空间狭小，变大的翅膀只能顺着艾瑞克的翅膀伸展，看上去就像是特查拉的翅膀又将艾瑞克环抱了起来，姿势分外缠绵。黑与白交织在一起，就像一幅绝世的画。

因为体型变大，两人之间的空间就变得十分狭小了，特查拉的鼻子几乎碰上了艾瑞克的，艾瑞克的眼睛也正对着那片璀璨的紫色，他觉得自己的心都在颤抖，几乎溺死在这魅人的眼睛里。

过近的距离让特查拉不好意思地抿抿唇，他抬了抬手，推了推他的腰腹。

“你看也看了，可以放我走了吧……”

等了好半天等不到回应，特查拉又扭过头看向艾瑞克，对上艾瑞克暗潮涌动的眼神时不由得一愣。

艾瑞克舔舔唇，身体向下一压，使最后一点距离也没有了。只差一点点，他的唇就能碰上特查拉的唇来一个热吻了。

“放你走？宝贝，你想得美。”

然而特查拉还是没有意识到局面有多么危险，未尝过情欲的他此时还在懵懵地想，这个天使好没有信用。

“呵……”

特查拉感到自己的唇上传来一阵湿热滑腻的触感。

“专心，我的小甜心。”

——————————————————

“……你舔我干什么。”

 

在艾瑞克再次将唇凑上来的时候，特查拉飞快地伸手按住了对方的唇，在灼热的目光下伸出小舌舔了舔自己唇上刚才被艾瑞克舔出来的水痕。

 

懵懂，但是魅惑至极。

 

艾瑞克只觉得自己心脏狠狠地漏跳了一拍。也没有将按着他脸的修长的手抓下去，艾瑞克的眼暧昧地看着特查拉有些泛红的脸，伸出舌在特查拉温暖的手心挑逗地舔舐。

 

“……唔。”特查拉被舔地猝不及防，眼中强装出来的懵懂瞬间破碎，涌动起情欲的浪潮。

 

他当然不可能什么都不懂，虽然母亲和苏睿像护崽一样将他护的死死的，但毕竟在深渊生活了这么多年，没吃过猪肉，怎么也看过猪跑吧。

 

突然被这个出现的莫名其妙的天使像情人一样对待，说他心里不慌是不可能的。特查拉知道自己对这个天使的好感高的离谱，如果不阻止一下他的动作，恐怕自己会一秒沉溺下去。

 

虽然阻止了也没多大用啦……怪只怪他的身体太敏感了。

 

抓住特查拉发软滑下的手掌，和自己的手五指相扣按在特查拉的头顶，没给特查拉再次开口说话的机会，艾瑞克对着那微微喘息的小嘴就亲了下去。

 

感受到自己亲上的霎那特查拉就合上了牙齿，艾瑞克也没恼。伸出舌一点一点地舔吻着娇嫩的唇瓣，时不时用牙齿厮磨，又用自己的唇含住特查拉的唇色情地吮吸，挑弄。

 

小恶魔显然从没有被这样对待过，不一会就屈服在了天使的攻势之下，齿缝张开了一点，立刻就被一条灵活的舌头撬开，钻入口腔大肆扫荡。

 

“唔……唔哈……”

 

艾瑞克尝到了小恶魔嘴里甜蜜的津液，香甜的气息让他不能自己，舌头一圈一圈地扫弄着，在特查拉滑腻的口腔里的每一个角落留下自己的气息。

 

特查拉的舌像他的主人一样害羞，青涩，被动地被艾瑞克吮吸，勾缠，特查拉甚至感受到自己的舌被勾到口腔外面，被艾瑞克的唇舌包裹着像吃什么美味一般舔弄。

 

天啊……特查拉的脑袋开始不清晰了，天知道只是吻而已，就已经快让他兴奋地射出来了。

 

感受到抵住自己小腹的硬物，艾瑞克低低一笑，一只手下移放上特查拉已经开始自己扭动的小腰，扯掉特查拉腰间的最后一块布料，在腰上的魔纹上用指腹缓缓摩挲，立刻感受到掌下的腰肢扭得更欢了，不停地往他的手上蹭。

 

真是个宝贝。艾瑞克放开他的唇，低下头去舔他唇角溢出来的津液，在心里愉悦地想。

 

“……哈啊……艾瑞克……”呼吸了几口空气，特查拉眼神有些放空，软软的声音像是融化了的蜂蜜糖，“我难受……”

 

艾瑞克的唇一路吻上特查拉的胸膛，碰到胸部上挺立的小尖尖时立刻张嘴含住，舌头绕着深色的乳晕一圈一圈地打着转，刺激着这个部位的每一个敏感点。

 

“呀！”特查拉的声音带上了小小的颤抖，他主动抬起一条修长的腿盘到艾瑞克有力的腰上，蜜色的大腿在天使的白色长袍上不停磨蹭，可爱的脚趾头都难耐地蜷着。

 

松开扣着特查拉的那只手放到另一只在空气中可怜地颤抖着的乳头上，艾瑞克心念一动，自己身上碍事的衣服便消失不见，硬挺的肉棒解除了束缚弹跳出来，打在特查拉的小腹上，和特查拉的肉棒蹭到了一起，火热的温度让特查拉的肉棒止不住地抖了抖，又忍不住地朝热源蹭了上去。

 

被特查拉蹭的直冒火，艾瑞克松开了被他撮吸地红肿的奶头，又咬上另一只，同时一只手顺着肌肤向下摸上挺翘的屁股，狠狠揉捏了两下后顺着他抬起的大腿往里探入。

 

感受到艾瑞克的手移向自己的后穴，特查拉忍不住抱紧了埋在自己胸口的脑袋，小声地叫出一声声婉转的呻吟，扭动的腰肢蹭的从铃口冒出来的透明的液体四处都是。

 

四周的空气都变得火热，艾瑞克的眼睛已经被情欲烧得通红。

 

手指已经摸到了幼嫩温软的褶皱，只要再往里一点就是……

 

“Fuck！”

 

艾瑞克突然骂出了声，抬起上身，脸色难看地伸手将特查拉的双腿高高举起再压下，特查拉柔韧性极强的身体立刻呈现出一个极为色情的姿势，粉色的后穴清晰地暴露在艾瑞克的眼前，被迫抬起的腰就像是主动张开双腿将肉穴凑到艾瑞克眼前一样。

 

“呀……你干什么！”

 

特查拉本就红的脸又红上了一分，这个姿势简直太羞耻了！

 

艾瑞克目不转睛地盯着眼前可爱的小肉穴，粉色的褶皱自主张合着，露出一点点里面的媚红的色泽，让他口舌发干，然而，一个缓缓转动着的半透明的黑色的符咒极其煞风景地挡在穴口，艾瑞克此时此刻看着这个符咒的眼神就像看着不共戴天的仇人。

 

“这他妈是谁给你下的咒？！”

 

艾瑞克的语气听上去仿佛要把那个人生啖其肉。

 

特查拉愣了愣，犹豫着自己伸手摸了摸后穴，手指在摸上穴口的时候立刻遭受到强大的阻力。

 

“……”特查拉突然想起了很久以前苏睿给他下的咒，整个人都陷入了羞囧之中，“好像是……我妹妹……她说我在动情的时候，这个咒就会起效……”

 

艾瑞克被气到笑出来。

 

“那小丫头不把咒下在你前面下你后面？！可以啊……把它解开。”

 

“我不知道解开的咒语……”

 

“……”

 

艾瑞克咬咬牙，手下一个用力将特查拉的身子整个翻了过来，俯身用自己的胸膛贴上特查拉光裸的后背，将自己贲张的欲望挤入他被爱液沾染的湿滑的腿间，开始大力抽动。

 

一只手臂从特查拉的腋下伸出抚上特查拉优美的脖子，轻抬起他的下巴，脑袋搁在他的颈窝里，舌头在他小巧的耳垂上舔弄着，另一只手臂伸到身前抚慰特查拉的肉棒，指尖坏心地抵住他不停流着粘稠液体的铃口。

 

“算了，我有的是方法让你爽到。”

 

特查拉脸色羞红地闭着眼感受着自己脖颈上游移的唇舌，打在自己耳畔的火热的呼吸，耳边艾瑞克富有磁性的粗喘，背上紧贴的火热的胸膛，腿间不停插入又抽出、用顶部不停地磨蹭着他敏感会阴的粗大肉棒，还有在自己肉棒上快速撸动的大手……巨大的快感一齐冲上脑海，让他头皮发麻。

 

“啊……哈啊……慢……慢点……”

 

艾瑞克吻遍了他的脖颈，舔遍了纤细的锁骨，狠狠地掰过特查拉的脑袋，堵住呻吟中的唇，勾出诱人的小舌在唇齿间吮吸。

 

淫靡的水声在两人唇间响亮地响起，加之胯部拍打臀肉响起的啪啪声，特查拉听着这些羞耻的声音，本就敏感的身体更加禁不起逗弄。

 

“呀！”

 

腰部开始剧烈颤抖，被大手握住的肉棒也开始鼓涨，却在最后的临界点被压在铃口的手指堵住。

 

艾瑞克搂住特查拉发软的腰肢，胯下的力度剧烈而密集。

 

“还不行，要和我一起。”

 

……

 

特查拉上身趴在羽毛上，臀部高高翘着，双腿紧拢着承受一次次的冲撞，臀肉被拍的发红，腰肢被有力的双手紧紧掐着，在他身上驰骋的天使念咒变出的白色的细链牢牢地绕着他的肉棒阻止射精，被抑制的快感无处可去，折磨着他的身体。

 

低着头看着自己的腿间，不属于自己的巨大龟头不停地从他的腿间顶出又没入，湿滑的粘液被带出拉长，又随着起伏的动作被甩出，啪嗒一下掉在身下的羽毛上，极具冲击力的画面让特查拉羞得无地自容。

 

不知过了多久，艾瑞克一声低吼，浓稠的精液喷薄而出射到了特查拉的小腹上，同时咒语解开，特查拉的肉棒也释放出液体，和艾瑞克的液体一起打在了特查拉蜜色的身体上，交融在一起，再一起滴落。

 

抱着特查拉温软的身体喘着气平复情欲，艾瑞克掰过特查拉失神的脸庞细密地啄吻着，一一舔去他脸上的泪痕和津液。

 

“现在你是我的了，”最后满意地吻了吻特查拉有些红肿的唇，艾瑞克霸道地给怀里的小恶魔打上自己的标签，“你不是想去人界玩么，我带你去逛，然后我跟你去深渊，去跟你家人提亲。”

 

“还有，你那个该死的咒，赶快问你妹妹给我解了。”

 

特查拉没有说话，只是将自己的身体往艾瑞克怀里又钻了钻，红潮未褪的脸上一片羞意。

————————————————————

被艾瑞克搂着腰从两界之门里走出去的时候，特查拉才反应过来他们居然在这种公共场合就胡天胡地做了一通，气的他一脚踩上搂着他的大天使洁白的鞋面。虽然知道自己的力气对于对方来说连挠痒痒都算不上，他还是忍不住用力踩了下去。

艾瑞克此时带着他走在大街上，因为施用了咒语的缘故人类并看不到衣衫不整的天使和恶魔。仗着无人看见和超厚的脸皮，艾瑞克低头在小恶魔的脸上偷了个香。

“怎么生气了，我的小宝贝？”

特查拉拍开他的脑袋，脸上的热度从刚才就一直没散过。

“下次……不能在那种地方做了……你这是带我去哪啊？”

至于开始两人说好的看过后就分道扬镳之类的话……事到如今特查拉当然没有立场继续这么要求了。

艾瑞克看着怀里害羞的小恶魔，只觉得心脏都要被可爱二字塞满了。

“好，下次我们换个隐秘一点的地方。”艾瑞克勾起唇角，脑海里闪过一串有趣的地方，然而任脑子里想的东西有多少儿不宜，艾瑞克表面上也只是温柔地笑着，在天使的圣光加持下甚至有几分圣洁的味道，“带你去酒吧见我的一个朋友，我有点东西要找他帮忙加工一下。”

“酒吧？！”

特查拉的眼睛瞬间亮起，blingbling地看向艾瑞克，语气有些兴奋。

“是的，酒吧。”艾瑞克知道第一次来到人界，酒吧和游乐场绝对是最感兴趣的两个地方，但他也没想到特查拉作为一个恶魔，会对酒吧这么期待，毕竟在他的印象中，深渊可是一个享乐的好地方，“我有些好奇，你们深渊里的小孩都是怎么被教出来的，你居然一次人界都没来过？”

特查拉露出苦恼的表情。

“我父亲不让我来人界，据说当年因为他的两个哥哥来到人界后死活都不回去继承王位，这个位置才落到一样不是很情愿的他头上的，他怕我也不想回去了，而且我下面就只有一个沉迷研究咒术和魔药的妹妹……”

“其实我父亲也只是阻止我来人界而已……我母亲和妹妹才……恩……”

艾瑞克听出来了他未说出来的话，挑挑眉坏坏地笑了，“我明白，护崽嘛，毕竟你那个咒可不是一般的脑回路能想出来的。”

等等，王位？！

“你父亲是深渊领主？”

被提起那个羞人的咒，特查拉有些羞窘。听见艾瑞克讶异的声音，他点点头，一双润着水光的紫色眼睛疑惑地看向艾瑞克。

“我以为你早就看出来了，整个深渊只有我和我母亲的眼睛是紫色的，她是高等魅魔，毕竟魅魔这个种族很多年没有再出现过高等了。”

艾瑞克想起天界关于深渊领主的传言就有些头疼。

妻奴，护崽，小心眼，高傲……

在心里叹了一口气，忍不住又搂紧了些怀里的宝贝。

他不管，他看上了就是他的了，大不了私奔好了。

艾瑞克作为一个活了千年的大天使，也不知道从哪里涌上来的热血，像个毛头小子一样在心里想到。他总有种感觉，他活过了千年的时光，就是为了等这一刻，如果放过了，就会后悔终生。

被艾瑞克盯得脸色泛红，特查拉扯了扯天使宽大的袖子。

“我们到了没啊……”

回过神，艾瑞克抬头看了看四周，发现他们已经不知不觉走过了要去的地方，哭笑不得地望了望人界已经完全暗下来的天空，大手捞起特查拉纤细的腰身，翅膀展开一振就带着他飞快地往回飞去。

在一处有些冷清的街角落下，艾瑞克收了翅膀，身上柔和的白光一闪，华丽的天使长袍和巨大的羽翼就消失不见，换成了白衬衫和西装长裤，甚至还多了一副金丝眼镜，看上去十分的，斯文败类。

特查拉见状，也收起了翅膀，换掉了绣满了紫色纹路的黑色长袍，具有标志性的眼睛也变成黑色。

看见小恶魔变出来的仍然是一件禁欲至极的黑袍，艾瑞克忍不住笑出了声，将小恶魔蹂进怀里，大手在后者脑袋上撸了两把。

“怎么会有你这么纯情得可爱的恶魔，我都有点感谢你母亲和你妹妹了。”

拉着可爱的小恶魔，推开旁边酒吧的门走了进去，里面震耳欲聋的音乐声立刻将他们包围。

完全区别于外面的冷落，里面气氛火热，人群拥挤，肉体在暧昧的灯光和酒精的作用下摩擦着，舞动着，时不时传来口哨声和欢呼声，将气氛炒得越发火热。

特查拉的眸光兴奋地闪动着，他被挤地紧紧地贴着艾瑞克强健的身体，被对方搂着艰难地分开人流向里走去。

好不容易到达最里面的吧台坐下，艾瑞克长舒了一口气，长手一伸越过吧台拿出一瓶酒，转开了塞子就灌了几口。

“约瑟？”

在特查拉眼巴巴的目光下，艾瑞克将酒放远了一点，又拿出一瓶果汁放到了小恶魔的面前。

“乖，你喝这个。”

特查拉忿忿地咬上吸管，语气有些幽怨：“我会喝酒的，我又不是小孩了。”

名叫约瑟的天使，同时也是这里的调酒师听到声音走过来的时候，就看到大名鼎鼎的艾瑞克虚搂着一个漂亮的男孩子温柔地说着些什么，而小美人很显然不太高兴，盯着手里的果汁一言不发地小口喝着。

“哟，”走上前对着小美人吹了个口哨，约瑟骚包地眨了眨自己碧蓝的眼，“这是哪里来的小美人呀？”

特查拉看了他一眼，然后转头对艾瑞克无声挑眉。

你们天使都这么不正经的吗？

艾瑞克回给他一个“物以类聚”的眼神，捏了捏小恶魔的脸颊，转头看向自己的好友。

“别逗他，这是我的人。”

刚刚被小美人看得心头一颤的约瑟刚准备开口继续说些什么，就被这句话惊到，震悚地看向艾瑞克。

卧槽！虽然这么多年艾瑞克拈花惹草的本事出神入化，但他还是第一次听他这么肯定地说“我的人”。

没理会约瑟快要实质化的好奇心，艾瑞克朝吧台后面虚掩的小门瞟了一眼。

“他在吗？”

“在呢，刚醒，这会儿闹起床气呢。”

艾瑞克无所谓地耸耸肩，起身对约瑟丢下一句“我上去一会，你帮我看好特查拉”，然后在约瑟快瞎了眼的表情里低头吻了吻特查拉的唇角，轻声交代说：“你在这等我一会。”

特查拉乖巧地点点头，目送着艾瑞克的背影消失在小门后的楼梯里。

约瑟打量着特查拉，在他对面坐下。

“特查拉是吗？我是约瑟。”

特查拉朝他点点头，态度却有些冷淡，只是有一口没一口地喝着果汁。

看见小美人垂下卷翘的睫毛盖住迷人的眼睛，看都懒得看自己一眼，约瑟有些挫败。目光落在小美人手里被硬塞的果汁，他有些试探地开口：“要尝尝我调的酒吗？”

特查拉立刻抬头希冀地看向他，晶晶亮亮带着水光的眸子让约瑟忍不住伸手摸了摸鼻子。

“要一点点加在果汁里，谢谢。”

老天，他的声音真好听……

伸手去拿几种度数不是很高的酒，约瑟迷迷糊糊地想。

……

约瑟发誓，他真的只加了一点点，就一点点！

小美人面色绯红地撑着脑袋倚在吧台旁，一双漂亮的眼睛荡漾着动人的水光，修长的身体被质地柔软的衣料包裹着，隐约露出迷人的曲线。因为燥热被解开了几颗扣子的衣袍露出修长的脖颈和一小片肌肤，如果他没看错的话小美人蜜色的肌肤上还有激情后留下的吻痕……

如果说刚才还是清清冷冷的小美人，那现在就是被一杯酒放出来的妖精。

“嘿……特查拉？”

特查拉听到自己的名字，疑惑地唔了一声，水意盈盈的眸子朝约瑟轻飘飘地荡去，让后者一愣。他拿起手中的杯子，又是一口灌下去。

阻止不及的约瑟眼睁睁看着特查拉像只猫般可爱地舔舔唇，黑色的眼睛里一点点地泛起魅人的紫芒，漂亮的面庞呈现出难言的媚意。

……魅魔？！

感受到投向这里的火热的目光越来越多，就算美色当前，约瑟还是忍不住冒出了冷汗。

完了完了艾瑞克会不会生气地把我的翅膀拔秃了……

“约瑟，我跟你说过，看好他。”

蕴藏着怒意的声音从身后响起，冰冷的语调让约瑟恨不得哭出来。

“我不知道他这么不会喝酒啊……我真的只给他喝了一点点！还是兑着果汁喝的你信我！”

没理会约瑟的哭诉，艾瑞克不知道从哪里扯出了一件袍子将特查拉包了个严严实实，一手伸进特查拉的腿弯，一用力就把后者轻轻松松地抱在了怀里。

怀里的小恶魔脸上不自觉流露出来的魅惑之意让艾瑞克也有些气息不稳，他将小恶魔的脸按进自己怀里，抬头面无表情地扫视了一下四周。

危险的眼神逼退了从四处射来的灼热目光，艾瑞克才抬步向外走去。

兴许是此时的艾瑞克看上去气势太过强大，拥挤的人群竟然主动给他让出了一条路，让他顺利地走了出去。

“……热……”

身体不老实地在艾瑞克怀里扭动着，特查拉用手不满地扯着裹在自己身上的袍子，却扯了半天扯不下来，睁开眼噙着泪水可怜巴巴地冲抱着自己的人撒娇般地叫唤。

被特查拉叫的半边身子都酥了，艾瑞克深吸了一口夜间的冷空气，压下下腹的躁动，变回天使的装束，搂着特查拉一跃而起。

以后不能让他在别人面前喝酒，绝不！

不过可以在只有两个人的时候给他喝一点。

迅速地飞过城区，艾瑞克在一处较为偏僻的别墅降下，打开别墅的落地窗直接从半空就进入了房间里。

这是他在人界的住所。

将有些意识不清快睡过去的特查拉放在床铺上，艾瑞克正准备伸手去帮他解开身上的衣服时，一个怒气腾腾的声音从远处传来：

“你这个禽兽！放开我哥哥！”

艾瑞克扭头，看见一个穿着格外显眼的橘色长裙的少女飞快地朝这边飞来，和特查拉有几分相似的眼里充满了熊熊燃烧的怒火。

很快，苏睿就到了房间里，她一个前扑落到了床上，像个扑向鸡崽的鸡妈妈一样将自己哥哥护在身后，如临大敌般地看向床边一身白的大天使。

艾瑞克看见特查拉被苏睿大力地撞了一下还没有清醒，用脸蹭了蹭枕头，仍然睡得香甜，忍不住笑了一下。

移开目光看向少女，艾瑞克也不急着解释，而是开口问道：

“你怎么知道我们在这？”

苏睿扬起小脸，丢给他一个骄傲的眼神。

“我在我哥哥身上可不只下了一个阻碍咒，还有好几道叠加的追踪咒语和感应咒语，只要阻碍咒启动了，咒语就会连环起效。我就知道，肯定会有野男人打我哥哥的主意！”

“你这个禽兽！败类！流氓！登徒子！……”

被少女指着鼻子骂，艾瑞克也不恼。他只是挑眉静静地笑着听苏睿骂完一串不带重样的话。甚至还在心里感叹了一下这个姑娘的词汇量之丰富。

“骂完了？”

“哼。”

“其实你来了也正好，免得我们还要去找你。”

“你找我干嘛？让我帮你这个鸟人给我哥哥解咒么？我告诉你，你想都……”

“你哥哥说你很聪明，深渊里的咒语都被你学完了。”

“……”

“深渊里能研究的植物你也都差不多研究完了。”

“……”

“天界还有很多，想要吗？”

苏睿开始动摇了。

“……我哥哥才是最重要的，你不能光左右我的意见。”

话音刚落，就看见这个在深渊大名鼎鼎能止小儿夜啼的大天使打了个响指，睡在自己身后的哥哥立刻被身上的白袍裹起飞到了他的怀里。

将袍子扯掉，艾瑞克一只手搂着特查拉，一只手捧起他的脸，轻声唤着他的名字。

“特查拉？特查拉？”

“恩？”

“你喜欢我吗？”

回应他的，是一个落在唇边带着酒香和果汁甜香的吻。

心满意足地将特查拉按回自己怀里，艾瑞克朝苏睿递去一个胜利的眼神。

“……”苏睿撇撇嘴，“好吧。”

随着少女念出一串咒语，特查拉身上黑色的光芒闪现了一瞬，又迅速沉寂下去。

“咒我给你解开了，你节制一点。如果让我知道你对我哥不好，我就再给他下上去。”

艾瑞克面上微笑，心里却不以为然。

你一走我就给他用天使祝祷守护起来，还能让你一个小丫头片子下咒？

将特查拉放回床上，艾瑞克拿出一枚戒指缓慢地套在了特查拉的手上，动作虔诚。

苏睿认出来了，那是天使的骨戒，取自天使最贴近心脏的一根肋骨，传说当天使给爱人戴上骨戒，就会永远忠诚于爱人。

但是已经很少有天使愿意去受这个痛取肋骨了。

“这个戒指刚刚才找人打磨好，既然你在，就做个见证。我会对你哥哥好的，这一世，我会对他很好很好。”

“……你到底想说什么。”

“我和你哥哥的身份可能有点麻烦。”

“我会帮你去说服母亲。你那边没问题？”

“在天界可没人能管我。你们父亲呢？”

“我和母亲没问题了，父亲就没问题了。”

为自己岳丈的家庭地位默哀一秒，艾瑞克朝苏睿道了声谢谢。

“谢什么，”苏睿摆摆手，“深渊里喜欢我哥的男男女女不少，却一个两个都是冲着他高等魅魔的血脉和少领主的身份去的，与其让哥哥糟蹋在他们手上，还不如成全了你呢。”

“不过，我哥哥将来是要接手深渊的，不可能跟你去天界，呆在人界都不行。”

艾瑞克在他的睡美人头上落下珍重的一吻，语气轻柔。

“没关系，我堕落就好了。”

……

特查拉醒来时，被从窗户外射进来的阳光晃了一下眼，于是他抬手遮了一下，却发现自己手上多了一样东西。

这是……

怀里的人轻微的动作让艾瑞克从浅眠中醒来，他睁眼，发现自己的小恶魔正看着手上的戒指出神。

凑过去吻了一下。

“早安，特查拉。”

特查拉怔怔看向他，摸着自己手上的戒指，小声地开口。

“你什么时候做的这个？”

艾瑞克抓住他的手，拉到自己唇边轻柔地吻着。

“昨晚在酒吧找我朋友现做的，现在伤口还在呢。原本打算给你一场正式的求婚，但为了让你妹妹放心，我就当着她给你戴上了。”

“苏睿来过？”

“恩，现在你家里的问题都解决了。所以，特查拉，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

窗外阳光正好，特查拉背对着光，看着沐浴在光里的艾瑞克，觉得对方眼中的深情快要将他溺进去。

翻身压上俊美的天使，特查拉放出自己的翅膀轻轻包拢，将这个天使拢在了自己的包围圈里。

额抵上额，特查拉望进他的眼。

大概从遇见对方的第一眼开始，他就赔上了自己的一生。

何其有幸，对方抱着和他同样的心情。

“我愿意。”


End file.
